$\left(6x + 4\right)\left(-9x + 5\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 6x \cdot \left(-9x + 5\right) + 4 \cdot \left(-9x + 5\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -54x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -54x^2 + \left( 30x - 36x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -54x^2 - 6x + \left( 4 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -54x^2 - 6x + 20$